


Welcome Home Bruce

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Complaints and Protests are Useless (Or Coulson and Stark are Stubborn Bastards You Can't Say No To) [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And gets his well-deserved happy ending, Bruce Feels, Bruce Figures Shit Out, M/M, Resolution Finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce runs to the other side of the world to escape what he is afraid of.  One by one, the other Avengers show him, that it's okay, and that he has a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the "official" ending, but don't be surprised if I start writing more in this verse now that I've picked it up again. There will probably be another Clint/Coulson story, and maybe even an extra chapter for this particular story. But as a whole, here is the conclusion.

 

 

 

 

He knew. Knew without a shred of doubt that Bruce would be gone when he woke up. That didn't make it any easier to sit up and realize that the other side of the bed was empty. That was the last thing it should have been after this morning. Yet it was.

 

Tony groaned and buried his face in a pillow.  Bruce had promised that he would come back.  It didn’t mean that it would be anytime soon.  It still smelled like Bruce.  “Jarvis?”  

 

“Yes sir?”  

 

“Privacy mode.”  Tony ordered, his voice still muffled by the pillow.  

 

“Sir, I don’t think-”

 

“Just do it Jarvis!”  

 

“Privacy mode enacted.”  

 

He didn’t hear the note of disapproval in Jarvis’ voice.  Or how the bed was starting to lose the warmth that Bruce gave off.  His core temperature was almost seven degrees higher than most humans.  Tony buried his face deeper into the pillow, pretending that he could still smell Bruce’s shampoo.  

 

No one but Jarvis was there to hear the quiet sob and the sound of a fist hitting a pillow.  Out of respect for Mister Stark, he kept privacy mode on until his shoulders stopped shaking an hour later.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where’s Bruce?  I haven’t seen him in a couple of days.”  Clint asked, taking another bite of his cereal.  He looked over at Tony.  “Are you and he building yourself a bedroom in your labs now?  I’ll stop visiting if that’s the case.”  

 

Tony looked away from Clint and grabbed his coffee cup.  “I’ll be down in my lab.  Jarvis?”  

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Tell them what’s going on.”  Tony waved and took another sip of his coffee and strode from the kitchen.  “Privacy setting alpha-one-one-zero.”  

 

“Of course sir.”  

 

He walked into the lab and heard the door shut behind him.  “Jarvis, I’m in a AC/DC mood.  Blast it.”  

 

“Of course.”  

 

Tony closed his eyes when Shoot to Thrill started around him.  He didn’t look at the blackened doorway to Bruce’s lab.  He opened his latest project and started to work on it.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clint opened his mouth, about to stop Tony from leaving when Natasha hit him on the thigh.  She shook her head and he frowned.  “Jarvis, what’s going on?  Where’s Bruce?”  

 

“Doctor Banner left the premises approximately seventy hours ago.  As far as I am aware, he has no immediate plans to return.”  

 

“What? Why?”  Clint’s voice was loud among the others, Steve and Natasha’s, all of them protesting.  

 

“As far as I am aware sir, he simply decided it was time for him to leave.  Master Stark is aware of this.”  

 

Natasha frowned.  “That doesn’t make any sense.  He wouldn’t just leave Tony.”  

 

“Especially since he and Tony started getting all touchy-feely.”  

 

“I cannot explain Doctor Banner’s actions any further.  Only what Master Stark wishes me to explain.”  

 

Clint shared a look with Natasha and Steve.  Something was seriously wrong.  And apparently Tony was the only one who knew what was going on with Bruce and why he wasn’t here where he needed to be.  

 

Steve cleared his throat.  “Jarvis, has Tony left the lab for more than the hour he was here in the kitchen since Doctor Banner left?”  

 

“Master Stark entered his lab sixty-seven hours ago and has left only once.  You saw him at that time.”  

 

Steve’s eyes widened.  “Has he slept?”  

 

“Not yet Captain Rogers.”  

 

He was able to hear the frown in Jarvis’ voice.  “Jarvis, why don’t you just shut down everything in the lab to make him attempt to sleep?”  

 

“I am afraid I cannot explain that Captain Rogers.”  Jarvis’ tone changed to one that was clipped and short.  

 

“Why not?”  Steve frowned at the ceiling.  That didn’t make sense.  Jarvis was clearly worried about Tony, but he was not making any active effort to stop him working.  

 

“Again Captain Rogers, I apologize, but I cannot answer that question.  I am to inform you that Master Stark has put security protocol alpha-one-one-zero.”  

 

Clint cut back in.  “Just like Stark to make fancy sounding names for something that probably means ‘Lock everyone currently on my shitlist out of my lab.’”  

 

“That would be an accurate description of the protocol described.”  

 

He rolled his eyes.  “Of course it would.  Because it has to sound cool if he’s going to say it out loud.”  

 

“Jarvis, may I ask a question?”  

 

“Of course Miss Romanoff.  I will attempt to answer it to the best of my ability.”  

 

Natasha ignored the looks the other three gave her.  “Where is Doctor Banner currently?”  

 

“He has left the country.  His current destination seems to be Asia.  I believe his travels may end in Cambodia, but I cannot confirm that at this time.”  

 

She frowned.  “Do you know why he left Jarvis?  You don’t have to tell me why, but are you aware of the reason?”  

 

“I am Miss Romanoff.”  

 

She made a small noise in the back of her throat.  “Thank you Jarvis.  Will you let me know when Doctor Banner arrives at what appears to be his final destination?”  

 

“If that is what you wish Miss Romanoff, I shall.”  

 

Natasha stood up from her chair and looked up at the ceiling, giving one of Jarvis’ cameras a small smile.  “It is.  Thank you.”  She turned and left the room.  

 

Clint chased after her.  “Nat!  What was that about?”  

 

She glanced at one of the nearby cameras, then looked back at Clint.  “I know what happened.  I’m going to go after him and try to bring him home.  You are either going to help me or try to stop me.”  

 

He held up his hands and grinned.  “Hey, I’m gonna miss the good doctor.  I don’t mind him poking and prodding me.  He’s a million times better than the SHIELD medics.  I will do anything I can to get him back.”  

 

“Good, then we wait until he finishes running.  Then we go after him.”  

 

“Sounds like a good plan.  Count me in.”  Steve called from the doorway.  He uncrossed his arms from his chest.  “If Bruce wants to leave, I’m not going to make him stay, but I’d at least like to know why he left.”  

 

“Why who left?”  Phil asked as he walked out of the elevator and towards the three Avengers standing in the hallway.  

 

“I’ll clue Coulson in!  It’ll be easier if only one of us tells him.”  Clint said, looking at the other two.  

 

Natasha frowned at him.  “You don’t understand what happened.”  

 

“Sure I do.  Feelings.  Ergo, Big Green bolted like a rabbit and is hiding in the deepest hole he can find.”  Clint shrugged and stopped in front of Phil.  He got a questioning look and smiled.  “Besides.  If we have his help, it’ll make it easier.  Are we all tackling this separately?  Might be best if we don’t want to spook the big guy.”  

 

“If you are speaking about Doctor Banner’s sudden departure, yes, I would very much like to know what is going on.”  Phil cut in, nodding to each of them.  “Barton?  With me.”  He turned and made his way to his apartment in Stark Tower.  

 

Clint trailed behind Phil and waved to the others.  “Let me know as soon as Jarvis gets a lock on Bruce!  Don’t forget to deliver more food to Stark at some point!”  He called out, walking into Phil’s room after the man himself.  

 

Phil shrugged off his jacket and walked over to the closet, hanging it up next to his other suits.  “Now, are you going to tell me what is going on Clint?”  

 

He smiled and walked over to Phil, wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging him close.  “Definitely.  Promise.”  Clint buried his face in Phil’s neck, inhaling slowly.  Phil wouldn’t leave him, not like Bruce had.  He was stupid to be panicking like he was.  Phil would not do that.  

 

“Clint...?”  Phil’s voice dropped a little in volume, turning quiet and soft.  His fingers pressed into Clint’s lower back, rubbing and massaging.  “Talk to me?”  

 

The familiar words helped bring him back.  He sucked in a deep breath.  He didn’t know what he would do if Phil disappeared again like Bruce had.  Would he even be able to hold himself together?  “Bruce left almost three days ago. Tony’s been out of the lab once since then and hasn’t said a word to anyone about it.  Jarvis knows why Bruce left, but won’t tell us.  Nat and I both think that means that Tony probably told Bruce he was head over heels for him and Bruce bolted.”  Clint didn’t add that he was afraid something similar would happen if he told Phil that he’d been in love with him for years.  He held on tighter.  

 

“Do we know where he is going?”  Phil didn’t miss how Clint held onto him tighter and had to wonder at the reason.  Was he afraid that he would leave again?  He smiled and held onto Clint just as tight.  He’d never let that happen.  Not now.  

 

“Jarvis thinks that he is going to go to Cambodia.  Steve, Nat and I are gonna try to convince him to come back when he stops running.  Tony’s gonna be....rough without him here.”  Clint said, nuzzling Phil’s neck.

“I’m guessing that leaves me on Stark-duty while you all head to the other side of the world?”  Phil asked, closing his eyes and humming as Clint started to kiss his neck.  

 

Clint pulled away enough to look up at Phil and shook his head.  “No.  We’re only going one at a time.  I don’t want Bruce to run again.  We’ll all help you wrangle Tony.”  

 

“Once you know where he is?  What makes you certain that Jarvis will tell you?”  Phil asked.  

 

“Hadn’t gotten that far, but I’ll figure out a way to make sure that it happens.”  

 

Phil smiled and trailed his hands up Clint’s back.  “All right Clint.”  

 

Clint looked up at Phil and felt his heart tighten painfully.  He leaned up and kissed Phil, hard and demanding, afraid to let the words that were on his lips escape.  He closed his eyes, letting the thoughts escape.  ‘I love you, I love you.  I love you Phil, please don’t leave me again.’  He might never be able to say it, but he could definitely, definitely tell Phil with each of his kisses.  

****  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more feels. Because, I just...yes. Have some. I apologize in advance. <3

******  
  
**

****

****

“Miss Romanoff?”  

****

Natasha looked up from where she was sharpening one of her knives and tested the edge with her thumb.  “Yes Jarvis?”  

****

“Doctor Banner appears to have arrived at his end destination.”  

****

She glanced at the clock.  “I will be the first person to visit him.”  Natasha paused, thinking about it.  “I need your help Jarvis.”

****

“What may I do for you Miss Romanoff?”  

****

She continued her sharpening.  “Bruce cares for Tony.  Loves him, though I don’t believe in that.”  Her hands paused for a moment in their motion.  “But if we go to him now, he will not come back.  Do you agree with that assessment?”  

****

“I do Miss Romanoff.”  

****

“Do not tell the others where he is.  Tell them that he has disappeared.  I will wait a week before I will go see him.  He needs time to miss Tony.  To miss being here.  He will not be able to go back to his previous life so easily this time.”  Natasha resumed the calming motions again.  

****

“I will do as you ask Miss Romanoff.”  

****

Natasha nodded and finished the last knife, laying it to the side.  “Thank you Jarvis.”  

****

“You are welcome Miss Romanoff.”  

****

She glanced at the ceiling and gave a small smile.  Now, what was she supposed to say to Bruce to make sure that he came home?  

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He missed Bruce.  It was almost unfair how much he missed him.  He would turn to the left, where Bruce would be working in his lab and there was no one standing there, only empty computer screens.  And an extra pair of Bruce’s reading glasses that he had refused to get rid of.  

****

Tony sighed and tossed away the model he was working on.  He raked his fingers through his hair.  “Jarvis, bring up the tracking device on Bruce’s watch.  Show me where he is.”  

****

“Sir I-”

****

“Just do it Jarvis.  Please.”  Tony dropped his head into his hands when Jarvis didn’t respond.  He looked up at the digital map in front of him.  Bruce had run all of the way to Asia.  He had been in one location for more than forty-eight hours.  It was a capital city.  Phnom Penh.  He reached out and touched the bright blue dot on the map that signified Bruce.  He closed his eyes.  

****

It had only been five days.  Bruce had promised to come back, but there was no timeline on it.  It could be years before he even thought about it.  Why hadn’t he thought to help Bruce like this?  To give him teams of doctors to go into these cities to help?  To do what he had spent years doing, but give him all the money and equipment that he could need.  He clenched his eyes shut.  Bruce would come back someday.  Someday.  He wasn’t going to run forever, and Jarvis would be able to keep him safe with the watch, keep an eye on him, make sure no one tried to hurt him.  Bruce would come back.  He’d promised.  

****

“Master Stark?”  

****

“Yeah Jarvis?”  Tony closed the map and opened it on a smaller screen to his right so he could keep an eye on it.  

****

“I have every faith that Doctor Banner will return to your side soon.”  

****

Tony gave a sad smile and grabbed a wrench.  He should dissemble the engine on the Ferrari and see if he couldn’t fix the problem showing on cylinder four and five.  “At least that makes one of us Jarvis.”  Maybe Bruce would come back for battles, to help save the earth, but Tony could not shake the feeling that they were never going to get their easy camaraderie and love back again.  He’d broken it without even knowing how.  Just like with Pepper.  He closed his eyes and twirled the wrench in his hands.  

****

“I need a drink.”  He announced to the room at large.  Getting rip-roaring drunk and barricading himself down here in his lab was exactly what he needed.  Without a doubt.  He made his way over to the liquor cabinet, tore off the frowny-face post-it that Bruce had put on here weeks ago and crumpled it in his hand.  He threw it behind him and grabbed the closest thing.  Scotch.  Twenty-five years old.  Perfect.  He removed the glass stopper and took a long swig, closing his eyes as the scotch burned all of the way down to his stomach.  The warmth was welcome.  

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Miss Romanoff.”

****

Natasha looked up from her book, placing the bookmark between the pages.  Jarvis sounded...worried.  “Yes?”  

****

“Your timeline needs to be revised.  Immediate action may be best.”  

****

She had four more days before she had planned to leave to convince Bruce to come back.  “What has happened?”  

****

“Master Stark has been steadily drinking through his supply of on-hand liquor since this morning.”  

****

She closed her eyes and gave a slow exhale.  Such a drama-queen.  “Get Captain Rogers down there immediately.  Clint too.  I am going to need to use one of the Stark jets if I am leaving immediately.  Please secure a flight plan.”  

****

“Of course Miss Romanoff.  Thank you.”  

****

She waved it off, pulling out her emergency duffel bag.  Weapons from around the room made their way into the bag.  Knives, guns, extra cartridges of her Widow’s Bite, all piled into the small bag.  She was ready to go in a matter of minutes.  Natasha heard Clint and Steve rushing down to the lab floors as she left.  They needed Bruce back.

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t her first time in Cambodia.  Admittedly the last time had been much less peaceful.  This was almost like a vacation.  If she weren’t going to convince a very stubborn scientist that they needed him.  Or rather, Tony needed him and she didn’t want to be in a particularly violent fight without him.  It should be interesting either way.  

****

She made her way into the middle of town, waiting for her opportunity.  She knew that no matter what, she would look out of place and didn’t make any effort to hide it.  Sure enough, within a few minutes, a young man bumped into her, attempting to knock her off balance while another tried to pick her pocket.  Natasha swiped her leg under the first and brought him down and grabbed the second by the wrist before he could bolt.  She twisted his arm and tossed him onto the ground next to his friend.  

****

She knelt down and pulled out her wallet, holding out a hundred dollar bill.  “This is yours to split if you tell me where someone is and forget I was ever here.”  She watched them share a look and raised her eyebrow.  They both nodded after a minute.  Better.  “I’m looking for a doctor.  White.  Like me.  Where is he?”  

****

Five minutes later, she was on her way.  Her stunt with the two would-be pickpocketers ensured that the rest of the gang kept their distance, though she had no doubt that she was being followed and observed.  It didn’t matter.   She knew where Bruce was.  

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Hulk's voice. Can I just say that?

********   
  
  


****

****

It had only been a matter of time.  Until he felt guilty enough that he had to leave.  Tony had given him everything he could have wanted and asked for nothing in return.  One day he would lose control and tear all of it apart.  Even with the room.  He might even kill Tony.  The world needed Tony Stark alive and well.  Only a few people would mourn the passing of Bruce Banner.  Not that he had a say in that, considering the Other Guy wouldn’t let him die until he was good and ready.  

****

Bruce looked at the watch on his wrist for what was probably the hundredth time that morning alone.  It all waited there.  Just beneath the surface.  Access to his research, all of the work he had done at Stark Tower.  With Tony.  He yanked his eyes away and back at the notebook in front of him.  He had done this before.  Many times.  

****

It was getting harder to hear the little voice in the back of his head that kept saying he hadn’t had to run.  That this time it had not been the other guy running away from someone trying to capture or kill them.  He had run away from a home where he was safe, had a near unlimited supply of clothing, had someone who cared about him and-

****

The hulk roared in the back of his mind, trying to press to the surface.  Bruce took a deep breath.  He could not think about that.  This was for the best.  Tony could do so much better than him.  If he stayed away long enough for Tony to move on, maybe he would be able to go back.  He wouldn’t think about how Tony’s skin felt, hot and pressed to his, or how his goatee felt when it scraped across his neck and chest.  He wouldn’t have to remember how Tony screamed for him and came apart, begging to be loved, to be taken apart piece by piece.  

****

Bruce stood up from the desk and heard the chair clatter to the floor.  He raked his fingers through his hair.  He could not keep thinking like this.  It had been only a week.  He was not going to go back to Stark tower.  This was his home now.  He had to get used to it.  To being alone.  

****

He looked at the watch again.  Tony could find him if he wanted to.  The words Tony had whispered to him in the early morning hours started to haunt him again.  How he was loved, and he had to be let go, or someday he would run on his own and never come back.  And he had promised Tony that he would come back.  Someday.  

****

Tony would find someone better.  Hell, maybe he would fall for Steve.  There was enough tension between the two of them for that to blossom into something else.  And Tony had admired Captain America since he was a kid.  Bruce ignored the scream of pure, blinding rage from the Hulk, fought to find calm.  

****

**‘Metal man ours!  Banner no let others take!  Ours!’**

He was too close to the surface.  If he didn’t explain, didn’t keep the other guy contained, more people would be hurt.  Where had this tension been when he was living in Stark tower?  Why was the other guy testing his control now?  

****

**‘Why Banner let others try to take metal man?  Metal man ours!’**

How was he supposed to explain this?  That he was afraid he would not be able to stay in control and that something would happen to Tony?  That what if the hulk decided to stop playing nice with the Avengers and attacked them next?  What happened then?

****

**‘Hulk like metal man!  Hulk like shield man!  They tell Hulk to smash!’**

That was the problem.  Bruce rubbed his temples, a headache growing.  He needed to think about something else.  Something that would not have the other guy coming out.  

****

The watch caught his eye again.  “Jarvis?”  He waited a moment as the watch lit up and Jarvis’ voice escaped from it.  

****

“Yes Doctor Banner?”

****

“Please don’t tell Tony I’ve called you.  But...how is he doing?”  Bruce bit his lip.  Jarvis probably wouldn’t even tell him after he had run away like that.  The other guy had gone abruptly quiet and his mind felt too empty.  He frowned when Jarvis did not answer right away.  “Jarvis?”  

****

“Master Stark is not well Doctor Banner.  He has resumed drinking and has locked himself away in his lab.  He has only slept there and refuses to let the other Avengers into the room.”  

****

Jarvis’ matter-of-fact voice hurt.  So did the fact that Tony was drinking again.  He had asked Tony to quit, almost as a joke, but Tony had stopped drinking in front of him.  He probably hadn’t stopped completely, but he had seriously cut down.  He rubbed at his face.  He sat down on his bed, not caring that the ancient frame creaked ominously.  Tony.  

****

“May I ask you a question Doctor Banner?”  

****

Bruce looked down at his watch.  “Sure Jarvis.”  

****

“Why did you leave Master Stark?  Did he do something wrong?”  

****

He swallowed hard, staring down at the watch face.  That was the question, wasn’t it?  Why had he left?  He clenched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes.  “Tony didn’t do anything wrong Jarvis.  He’s been...”  Bruce sighed and deflated, his hand falling open against the rough sheets on his bed.  “He’s been perfect.  Wonderful.  He’s done more for me than perhaps anyone ever has.”  

****

When Jarvis didn’t respond, Bruce looked out the window.  The bike he had managed to buy was leaning against a tree.  “I left, because he deserves better than me.  Better than someone who could kill him by accident.  He built me a room for the other guy and tried to convince me that all of the damage I did to the tower meant nothing, that all the trouble and inconvenience meant nothing.”  He sighed and stood up, pacing from one end of his hut to the other.  

****

“He shouldn’t have to do all of that.  Just for me.  Hundreds of thousands of dollars in laboratory equipment, a room that must have cost millions to manufacture, hundreds of thousands in repairs to the tower...”  Bruce shook his head.  “Jarvis, all of this, he shouldn’t have to do any of it.  I want him to have the chance to be with someone normal.  Someone he can, hell, have sex with without worrying if he was going to be crushed by an alter ego during!”  

****

“May I make an observation Doctor Banner?”  

****

Jarvis’ cool tone cut through the edge of anger that was building up again.  “Of course.”  

****

“You have listed various reasons Master Stark should not be with you, or should attempt to find someone better than yourself.  However, you have not answered my question.  Why did you leave Master Stark?”  

****

Bruce grabbed the edge of the table and fought for control.  The wood creaked under his fingers.  “Because I am in love with him Jarvis.  And if I didn’t leave...I wasn’t sure I’d be able to when the time came and I had to.”  

****

“I see.  Thank you Doctor Banner.  Do you require further assistance?”  

****

He closed his eyes, defeat settling into his stomach.  That was it then.  “I do not Jarvis.  Thank you.”  Bruce stared as the watch shut down and became only a watch again.  It was all so simple when he said it out loud.  He loved Tony.  How could he not?  If he hadn’t left then...he wouldn’t have been able to when he lost control and tore Tony’s life apart.  He was strong, but not that strong.  Tony would have forgiven him the first, and maybe the second time.  But the fifth?  The seventh?  When would he start to hate him for what he was?  By then it would be too late.  He’d be too invested.  Too involved.  Unable to leave even though he should.  

****

A small part of him, in the very back of his mind said that it was already too late.  Bruce had a sinking feeling that voice was right.  He hated it.  Hated that it was right.  If that last morning had told him anything, it was that it was too late for the both of them.

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

******  
  
**

He had good survival instincts.  Running from the American government for years does that to a person.  That was why he knew he was being watched.  He just couldn’t see who was watching him.  They were very good.  That meant it was one of two people.  

****

He stopped his bike and tilted his head up to look at the sun.  “All right Natasha.  It’s either you or Clint following me.  Are you going to stop following and talk to me, or are you going to keep tracking me?”  

****

No answer was immediately forthcoming, but his the back of his neck stopped itching.  They had either left or were going somewhere else to wait for him.  Hopefully it was one of the two of them and they were alone.  He was almost positive that neither of them would have brought Tony.  Almost.  

****

Natasha was sitting at his table when he walked into his hut.  Bruce almost smiled.  In another time, another city, this might have seemed familiar.  “Natasha.”  

****

She nodded at him, looking him up and down.  “Bruce.”  

****

He put down the bag of assorted fruit and dried meat into the corner of the hut and shrugged off his coat.  “Are you calling me in?”  

****

Natasha studied Bruce as he moved around her, already resigned to her presence.  He had noticed her following him the day before, but hadn’t said anything.  “No.”  

****

Bruce sighed and turned to face her.  “Then tell me why you are here.”  

****

“To find out why you left.”  Her answer was short, but she flicked her eyes to the door and then the window.  

****

“Expecting visitors?”  Bruce asked, watching her eyes snap back to him.  

****

She shrugged.  “Habit.”  

****

“Ah.”  He nodded and picked up his notebook.  He had left his pen out again.  He scribbled down a few pieces of an equation that was floating around his mind.  He didn’t have all the pieces yet.  Maybe he would soon.  “I decided it was time to leave.”  

****

Natasha snorted and tossed her hair back.  “If I actually believed that, I never would have made a trip back to Cambodia.”    

****

He frowned and kept writing.  He was missing a variable.  Or seven.  It was hard to tell using a two-dimensional medium like this.  “Then what do you believe Natasha?”  

****

“That you had a reason for running.  For hurting him.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “Your other half causes enough unnecessary pain and damage.  You would never do so without excellent reason.  Correct?”  

****

He stopped writing and looked up at her.  A small smile curled his lips.  Natasha didn’t miss much.  “Correct.”  

****

“Then tell me what the reason is.  If it is good enough, then I will ensure that you are left alone, by the others and by SHIELD.”  She crossed her arms.  

****

"I don't have one." Bruce shrugged.

****

"You don't have a reason, or you don't have a good reason?"

****

He resisted the urge to smile. How Natasha. "The latter."

****

She frowned. "What is your bad reason?"

****

He debated not telling her. But the last thing he needed was to be on the bad end of a Natasha interrogation. "I am in love with him."

****

A beat passed.

****

"You're right. That is a bad reason." Natasha said, narrowing her eyes.

****

"Not worth lying to you." Bruce admitted. "Besides. You would have gotten the answer out of me either way."

****

She nodded. "I would have."

****

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you here Natasha?"

****

"Because I believe you will listen to me more than Clint or Steve."

****

Anger curled low in his gut. Simmering anger. If left to burn long enough, the other guy would come out to play. "Stop playing games. Are you here to try and convince me to go back?"

****

She tilted her head, studying him. "I am here to find out why you left and if you will come back." Natasha watched Bruce breathe loudly for a few minutes.  In and out.  A slow meditation pattern.  

****

“Is that all?”  He wanted to be angry.  To shout at her, say that it was none of her business what was going on between him and Tony and whatever they chose to do together.  

****

“It is if Tony Stark falls apart without you there Doctor Banner.  He is deteriorating at a rapid pace.”  Natasha said, her voice calm as she stared at him.  But perhaps Steve would be a better person to take that angle.

****

"I don't care." Nothing could be further than the truth. He did care. He cared too much. He had to let Tony go before it was too late.

****

Natasha snorted. "The fact that you love him tells me otherwise Bruce." She picked up one of his pencils and spun it between her fingers. "But tell yourself that. If it helps you sleep at night."

****

Bruce snarled at her, frowning when she didn't jump. "It is none of your business why I left!"

****

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Did he tell you he loved you? Is that what made you run?"

****

"Get out Natasha!"

****

"Or is it simpler than that? Were you counting down the days before you had to leave?" She asked, twirling the pencil again.

****

"I said get out." Bruce dropped his voice, feeling the other guy simmering just beneath the surface. "Or you and the other guy are going to have an unfortunate reunion."

****

Natasha studied Bruce for a long moment before she put the pencil down. "All right. But keep in mind Doctor..."

****

Bruce fought down the pounding anger of the hulk, begging to be let out. He almost missed what Natasha said as she left.

****

"Tony isn't the only one who misses you."

****

He wanted to laugh as he heard the door close behind her and the sound of a motorcycle start just outside his window. Miss him? Who would miss someone who might kill them if he ever lost control?

********   
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

Natasha wanted to scream in frustration. She truly did. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the Stark Industries jet. Time for someone else to take a shot at convincing Bruce to come home. She picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

****

"Well, he didn't take too kindly to my telling him how Tony is doing. You're up next Captain."

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly didn't go as planned. 
> 
> Guess who is up next? (Just teasing.)


	5. Chapter Five

********   
  
  


Steve stepped out of the jet and looked around the area.  It was easy to see why Bruce had chosen the area.  It was plainly apparent that the country was struggling and real medical care didn’t exist in any capacity.  Natasha had already given him directions, and all of the people were quick to get out of the way of his motorcycle.  

****

When he pulled up outside the hut that Natasha had told him Bruce was living in, Steve took a deep breath.  This was going to be difficult.  Not to mention that Tony was steadily falling apart.  If this is what he had been like before his accident, he could see why he had come with so many warnings.  

****

“Are you all going to take turns or something?”  Bruce called from the doorway, sighing as he watched Steve Rogers climb off of his bike.  “I would have thought my desire to stay here would be relayed by Natasha.”  

****

“It was.”  Steve shrugged and left his duffel bag on the bike.  There was nothing he couldn’t replace if it went missing.

****

“Then mind telling me why you are here only a week after she was?”  

****

He picked up the bag he had got in the market earlier that day and brought it towards Bruce.  Steve held it up and smiled.  “Grocery shopping?”

****

Bruce sighed and turned and walked back into the house.  He wasn’t going to stop Steve from standing there if he wanted to.  He heard Steve step across the doorway and closed the notebook on his desk.  “Why are you really here?”  

****

Steve started pulling out different fruits and placing them on the counter.  “I wanted to make sure you were all right.  You know you’re free to come and go from the tower whenever you like, but I was worried when you disappeared without telling anyone.”  

****

“Tony knew.”  He shot back.  

****

He considered his words carefully.  “Tony locked himself in his lab when you left.  He made Jarvis tell us what was going on.”  

****

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to think.  At least Steve wasn’t trying to guilt him into coming home like Natasha had.  His words were matter-of-fact statements.  “Why are you here?”  

****

Steve thought for a moment.  “To make sure you are all right.  I figured...for you to run like that, you weren’t in a good place either.  If Tony’s any indication, well...I got worried about you.”  

****

Bruce barked out a laugh.  “Believe me Steve, you don’t need to worry about me.”  Nevermind the warm feeling it gave him, deep in his stomach.  Steve had come for him, not for Tony.  

****

“Of course I do.”  Steve looked away and out the window for a moment.  “You’re part of the team.  More importantly, you’re a friend.”

****

“I’m a stupid friend to have.  I’m the kind that can kill you when you aren’t on your guard.”  

****

Steve smiled.  “No, I don’t think so.  Tony was right initially and I was wrong.  You have as much control as you could ever have.  And even if the Other Guy were to come out, as long as we gave him something to smash, I think he’d be happy.”  

****

There was nothing he could say to that.  His heart was starting to ache with a burning desire to go home, back to the Tower, back to the other Avengers and back to Tony.  But he couldn’t now.  He’d made his choice.  He’d run.  He would go back someday, long after they had all forgotten about him.  

****

“Bruce?”

****

He snapped his attention back to Steve, who was smiling at him.  “Yes?”  

****

Steve walked over to Bruce, stopped right in front of him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.  He felt Bruce tense for a long moment before he relaxed and leaned against him.  “We’re not scared of you and we want you to come home.  When you’re ready.  Okay?”  He pulled back and smiled at Bruce.  

****

"And if I don't come back?" Bruce glanced at Steve and watched his face fall.

****

"We will miss you. Every day. Him especially." Steve said, the words loud in the quiet hut.

****

Bruce clenched his eyes shut. "I was wondering when you would get to this part of the guilt trip. What's your angle? You need me back so Tony can function as an Avenger again? Or that he is self-destructing without me there? What is it?"

****

Steve stared at Bruce. "No angle Bruce. Tony is fine as an Avenger. More withdrawn, which has me worried, but he is able to fight without any issues." He paused for a moment before he kept going. "He is not self-destructing, but he locks himself in his lab for days. According to Pepper, he will be fine."

****

He walked to the other side of the hut. He had to get away. Bruce fought down the roar of the other guy. "Natasha said he was drinking again."

****

Steve nodded. "He is."

****

"That's it? You aren't going to-"

****

"Bruce." Steve interrupted. "I am here to make sure you are all right. I want you to know that you always have a home with us, and that we miss you. We aren't afraid of you or the other guy, and while I do want you home, I know that twisting your arm isn't the way to make that happen."

****

He stared down at the table. Damnit. This was Steve. Honest-to-the-fucking-bone Steve Rogers who sounded like he was telling the complete truth with no bullshit. This wasn't about Tony. Steve was saying it was all about him.

****

"Do you understand?"

****

Bruce laughed. "No. I don't. I did you all a favor by leaving. Now you don't have to worry about the other guy trashing the tower or you if he gets pissed in a fight."

****

"I was hurt that you left without saying goodbye." Steve admitted.

****

He flinched. What was it about Captain America that he could give a guilt-trip like no other? "It is usually better that way. No goodbyes and no regrets."

****

"You know..." Steve looked around the small hut. "Any of us, all of us would stop anyone who tried to take or hurt you."

****

Bruce stared at Steve. His throat felt tight, and all of him was suddenly so very uncomfortable. That...was a statement very few people could make and actually back up.  Steve was one of those people.  So were the other Avengers.  Bruce swallowed and tried to think of a response.  

****

“I know it’s been a long time since you have had someone have your back.”  Steve cracked a smile.  “We’ve got it.  No matter where you are and what you are doing.”  

****

He closed his eyes and turned his back on Steve.  Fuck.  He wanted to swear and scream and order Steve to leave like he had Natasha, but the anger, the other guy, they weren’t there.  He was empty.  

****

“I’ll be in town for a couple of days.  I want to make sure you’re eating properly.  You never did that back home, so someone has to try and look after you here.”  Steve said, unpacking the bag with the fresh fruit and vegetables he had brought.  “And I was told to bring this to you.”  He put down a heavier bag, and glanced at Bruce, at his tense back.  “It’s just some medical supplies.  If you need more, just let Jarvis know and he can order them.  Tony...he wanted to make sure you could help as much as possible.”  

****

The table started to creak under the strength of his grip.  Bruce fought down the urge to cry, or scream.  There Tony was again.  Taking care of him, doing things he should never have to do in the first place.  “Thanks, but that’s not necessary.”  

****

Steve shrugged.  “You’re right.  It isn’t.  But he wanted to do that for you, and we all thought it was a good idea.  Having the proper tools to do what you are never hurts.”  

****

“And what exactly am I doing?”  Bruce shot back.  There were hundreds of things he could do with proper medical supplies. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

****

He studied Bruce for a long moment. "Do you want my honest answer?"

****

"That's all you seem capable of giving Captain."

****

Steve chuckled. "Fair point Bruce. I think you're running from more than just us. I don't know why, and I want to help, but this is something I can't fight unless you let me help you."

****

"I don't need any help." Bruce shot back, feeling anger stir at last.

****

"No, you don't." Steve agreed. "But you want it. You just do not let yourself have it."  
 

  
Bruce didn’t enjoy how perceptive Steve was.  Especially in this kind of a situation.  It certainly wasn’t something that he could deal with right now.  “I’m keeping all of you safe.  You should be glad that I left and I am keeping myself far, far away from where any of you might even think of being.”    
  
  
Steve gave a sad smile.  “As someone who has lost as many friends as I have, I will never be glad to lose another.”  He reached out and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder.  “I will miss you.  We all miss you.  No one makes curry like you do.”   
  
  
Bruce choked on a laugh that escaped against his will.  “You miss my cooking talent?”    
  
  
“Of course.  When you eat as much as I do, you appreciate good food.”  Steve grinned and settled into one of the chairs.  “I miss your sense of humor too.”  He watched Bruce startle and turn to look at him.  “It’s more...quiet than Tony or Clint.  I can appreciate that kind of subtlety.”   
  
  
“What if I don’t come back?”  Bruce forged himself to ask the question that he didn’t want to.  Would they bring him back by force?    
  
  
Steve watched Bruce thoughtfully and smiled.  “I’d like to think that if the world was in trouble, you’d come back to help out.”    
  
  
Bruce shook his head.  “I meant just coming back to live.  Of course I’d help if I could.”    
  
  
“Then I’ll miss you.  I would expect you to keep in touch.  Maybe write me letters.”  Steve smiled, his eyes far away.  “No one writes letters anymore.  It’s all emails and text messages and technology.  You knew someone cared when they took the time to write you a letter.”    
  
  
It was easy to forget how much of a shock it must have been for Steve, to try and adjust to this new time.  That he had lost everyone.  “I will write you letters.”    
  
  
Steve smiled and stood up, dusting off his pants.  “Thank you.  I’ll leave you to your work now.  I’ll stop by again before I leave with some more fruit.  I know how you sciency types like to forget about eating regularly.”    
  
  
Bruce bit down on his lip and nodded.  “Take care of Tony for me Steve?”    
  
  
Steve huffed.  “You couldn’t ask for something easy?”    
  
  
Bruce laughed.  It felt easy for the first time he could remember.  “No, of course not.  Where is the fun in that?”    
  
  
Steve didn’t answer, instead he made his way over to the door.  “Come back soon Bruce?”    
  
  
“I’ll try.”  The promise felt wooden, hollow in a way, but it was the truth.    
  
  
He nodded.  “Thank you.”    
  
  
Bruce watched Steve leave, the roar of his bike echoing in the jungle for a long time, before it finally faded.  He sank down on the bed and cradled his head in his hands.  What was he supposed to do now?    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sleep eluded him until Steve came back to see him.  Tony would certainly fall in love with Steve.  Then there would be no point in him coming back to the Tower.  He wouldn’t be able to watch them together.  It would be too painful.  That was for certain.    
  
  
“Bruce, are you in?”    
  
  
Bruce had heard Steve pull up on his bike but hadn’t bothered to go out and greet him.  Typical Steve, asking a potentially empty house if someone was there.  “Yes.  Just distracted, sorry Steve.”  He opened the door and looked up at the blonde man.  He forced a smile on his face.   
  
  
Steve frowned and stepped closer to Bruce, studying his face.  “Bruce, is everything all right?  It looks like you haven’t slept.”    
  
  
“I’m fine.”  Bruce said, pushing his fingers through his hair.  “You know, mad scientist stuff.  I just forgot to sleep.”    
  
  
“All right.”  Steve dropped another large duffle bag with fresh fruit and cured meat on the table.  “Here.  I brought you these.”    
  
  
“Steve, I don’t-”  
  
  
“Bruce, please?”  Steve looked at Bruce and curled his shoulders in on himself.  “I get that I can’t make you come home, but let me at least do this for you.  Please?”    
  
  
Bruce swallowed and nodded.  “All right.”    
  
  
Steve smiled.  “Thank you.”  He looked at Bruce again and, even with the explanation he had given, something still seemed to be bothering him.  “Bruce, may I ask you something?  You do not have to answer, but I would like to ask the question regardless.”    
  
  
“Um, of course.”  Bruce started to sort through the fruit that Steve had brought him, the sight of each piece making him wince.  These did not come cheap in this area of the world.    
  
  
“Do you think that I am in love with Tony?”    
  
  
Bruce squeezed an orange hard enough to have juice explode all over his hand.  The Hulk roared in the back of his mind and it took him several deep breaths to get himself under control enough to respond.  “I...”  
  
  
“Because I’m not.  Believe me, I’m glad that people can chose who they want to love now, but I’m about as far from love as you can get with Tony.  We’re friends.  ...I think.”  Steve walked over to Bruce and offered him a smile.  “I wish I could show you the two of you from my perspective.  You offer him something that he needs, and he does the same for you.  I’ve rarely seen two people so suited for each other.  Even if Tony didn’t drive me insane, I would never dream of trying to come between the two of you.”    
  
  
“Steve-”  
  
  
“Let me finish Bruce.”  Steve took another deep breath and smiled.  “Take Tony out of the picture.  You are my friend.  I want you to be happy Bruce.  No matter who it is, I want you to be happy.  Tony makes you happy.  I didn’t...”  Steve looked at Bruce.  “I had a chance.  I waited for it to be perfect and I lost it.  It’s never going to be perfect, but what you two have...”  He gave Bruce a grin.  “I hope I find with someone someday.”

 **  
**Bruce watched Steve give him a small wave and leave his hut.  Tears prickled at the back of his eyes.  Not for the first time since he had left Stark Tower, Bruce sat down on his bed and cried.  It was hard to remember why he had left in the first place.  
 ****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was the one that ALMOST turned this fic into a Stark Spangled Banner. ALMOST. It was SO CLOSE. And then I was smart and decided not to at the last moment. Holy crap. But man. IT WAS A CLOSE THING. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome!


	6. Chapter Six

  
  
If he had expected a parade of the rest of the Avengers, he was sadly mistaken.  A month, then two went by with no word.  He wrote two letters to Steve, but knew that there was really no way for Steve to write him one back. Nonetheless, there was a small traitorous part of his heart that told him that Steve could have found a way.    
  
  
Another month went by.  Bruce wrote two more letters, but burned them before sending them.  What was the point when no one read them?  Apparently the limit was three months.  That was how long it took to forget him.    
  
  
A week later, he woke up to an arrow embedded in the wall above his bed.  With something wrapped around it.  He blinked in surprise and reached up to pull it out.  Clint always was...unique when it came to his teammates.  He spared a moment to wonder if they were calling him in and dismissed it.  Jarvis would have let him know.  Much quicker than sending a master assassin halfway around the world to shoot an arrow into the wall above his bed.    
  
  
He undid the string keeping the paper wrapped firmly around the shaft.  Several pieces of paper immediately fell into his lap.  He stared at them in surprise.  They were letters.  Hand-written letters.  He picked up the one on top and held it carefully in his hands.    
  
  
  
  
  
Yo Doc!    
  
  
So there’s not much I can say that Steve or Tasha wouldn’t say better, so I figured I’d do this for you instead!  Steve loved those letters you wrote by the way.  Practically cried when he saw the first one.  Apparently the dude has a thing for written letters.  Even if your handwriting is shit.  And as someone with shit handwriting, I feel very entitled to call yours utter shit.    
  
  
Here’s the deal.  I miss you.  Actually, I miss your cooking.  Travelling around the world on the lam apparently makes you kick ass at cooking.  I’m jealous, you’ve got some serious skill.    
  
  
Anyways.  Come back for a visit sometime soon, I need Big Green around in case I decide to jump off any more buildings!  It fucking hurts when Tony catches you.  
  
  
Just sayin’  
  
  
-Clint  
  
  
  
  
Bruce wiped his eyes.  He would not cry.  He wouldn’t.  Every word Steve had told him about handwritten letters was flying through his mind.  All of them had written him something.  Natasha’s letter was underneath Clint’s.  Her script was tiny, neat and precise.  Much like her.  He smiled.    
  
  
  
  
 _Do not be under the mistaken impression that I only wish for you to come back for Stark._  
  
  
 _We have all done things in our past we regret.  It only defines us if we allow it to._  
  
  
 _I hold no grudges.  I am not afraid to live by your side._  
  
  
 _-NR_  
  
  
 _Also, Clint insists that I add your cooking has very much been missed in the tower.  He is not wrong._  
  
  


  
  
Bruce carefully set the letter to the side.  It was useless to try to prevent the tears, he may as well stop trying at this point.  The next letter could only belong to one person and one person only.  No one else would address him as Friend-Bruce.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Glad tidings Friend-Bruce!**  
  
  
 **The others have explained to me that you have undertaken a quest for personal growth and health!  I wish you well in all of your endeavors and hope to again fight by your side in the near future!**  
  
  
 **Thor Odinson**  
  
  
 **Friend Clint has also suggested I inform you that I have taken over your duties of preparing food for our team!  I will happily share this duty until you return!**  
  
  
  
  
  
No wonder Natasha and Clint mentioned his cooking.  Clint seemed to be on a mission to get him to return for his cooking skills alone.  Bruce smiled and set Thor’s letter aside, next to the others.  They would make perfect bookmarks for his notes.  For the next letter, Bruce didn’t recognize the handwriting immediately.  It was similar to Natasha’s, but no one else would have feminine writing like that.  His eyes widened as he started to read.    
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor Banner,  
  
  
Miss Potts is transcribing this letter for me, as I have no appendage with which to write this and convey my level of care for your well-being.  Miss Potts will also add her own message below.    
  
  
I am writing this without Master Stark’s knowledge, however, I trust you do not mind this.  I wish to inform you that your presence and calm is sorely missed in the labratories, and that several Stark employees have expressed regret at your leaving.    
  
  
Your research has been suspended and frozen in preparation for your return, for when you do chose to return to the tower.  None save for myself, Miss Potts and Master Stark have access to this information.    
  
  
I believe that the others will not write of Master Stark, wishing to spare you the knowledge of what you have left behind.  (Miss Potts especially does not approve of what I am asking her to transcribe at this point.)  I have known Master Stark my entire life Doctor Banner.  Counting the emergence of the first singularity, I have been alive for twenty-six years.  More than half of Master Stark’s life.    
  
  
This accords me an ability to tell you things the others cannot.  They know these same facts, but not to the depth I do.  I have watched over Master Stark since I began to understand the concept.  Over the years, my definition of ‘watching over’ has changed, as he himself has.  Never, in my entire existence have I seen him as content, relaxed, happy and peaceful as he was when you were present.    
  
  
You make him a better person Doctor Banner.  You give him focus.  You speak on his level and with a depth of understanding he has never had in another entity, save myself, before now.  You challenge his method of thinking in a way he so desperately needs.  If I believed in the concept of soul mates Doctor Banner, I believe you would be his.    
  
  
I tell you this, not to convince you to return to the tower and to him, but because I do not believe you understand what value you offer by simply being yourself.  That is the only message I wish to convey to you.  In addition, I will add one final point, of which my certainty will never waver.  He will never forget you, he will never cease feeling for you the way he does, and he will never find another.    
  
  
Thank you, and safe travels Doctor Banner.  
  
  
-J.A.R.V.I.S.  
  
  


****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE FEELS OMG.
> 
> Writing the letter from JARVIS killed me. I cried. Because it's so completely perfect and wonderful. Wonderful, amazing, lovely, you name it. 
> 
> I just....I really loved writing that, okay? 
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome!


	7. Chapter Seven

****

  
Bruce dropped the letter into his lap and pressed his hands to his face.  He couldn’t read what Pepper had written.  Not yet.  A small sob escaped him, then a louder one.  He wanted to be angry.  Anger was better than this.  Anything was better than feeling like this.  Anything.    
  
  
 **‘Hulk misses Metal Man.’**  
  
  
His head snapped up and Bruce stared down at his hands.  He was used to hearing His voice when he was angry, or when he was close to breaking free, but nothing like this.  Nothing so close to what he was currently feeling.  
  
  
 **‘Banner misses Metal Man too?’**  
  
  
Bruce clenched his hands into fists.  He would not do this.  He would not start talking with Him.  Wouldn’t do it.  But even as he thought that, he could feel the more insistent nudge from the other guy.    
  
  
 **‘Banner misses Metal Man.  Metal Man ours.’**  
  
  
“Yeah.  Yeah he is.”  Bruce let out a hoarse chuckle.  He had truly earned the title of mad scientist now.  Talking to himself.  Talking to his destructive alter ego.  Bruce shook his head and pushed his fingers through his hair.  Might as well keep going.  Nothing could be worse than that.   He picked up the letter and started to read where he had left off.    
  
  
  
  
  
 _Bruce,_  
  
  
 _Enclosed is a credit card with your name on it.  There is no limit.  I understand there may be some trepidation in allowing a paper trail of your movements, however, Jarvis has assured me that these will not be tracked by anyone outside his control.  The others will have asked you to come home, but, as superheros so often do, they will have forgotten the small detail about how to get you home._  
  
  
 _I am sorry that we have not spoken more.  We should have._  
  
  
 _There are very few things I can add to what Jarvis had me write for him.  If I had anything to add, it would be my desire for you to please understand something.  I could not be Iron Man’s terrified girlfriend.  I could be Tony Stark’s Personal Assistant, or the Stark Industries CEO.  It is hard for me to understand how Tony can throw himself into danger again and again, improve his suit and go back for more._  
  
  
 _In the years that I have known Tony, I can count on one hand the number of people that can follow his train of thought, and even challenge him to keep up.  Even smaller are the amount of people who mesh with him so seamlessly.  In fact, there’s only one person in the latter group.  I trust you understand who I am referring to Bruce._  
  
  
 _You are always welcome, and you will always have a home here should you wish it._  
  
  
 _-Pepper_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce separated the third page from the second and found the card Pepper had been referring to.  He put it to the bed.  It was dangerous.  Pure black with his name in silver letters at the bottom.  A card that would let him go anywhere and buy anything.  He pushed it under the rest of the letters and looked at the remaining sheets of paper in his lap.  They all had the same handwriting.  The first page was shorter than the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce,  
  
  
As it turns out, it is not easy to have these delivered to a house without an address.  I had spoken to a man in the village about passing letters to you when you go into town for provisions, but everything I sent him was returned without a response from him.    
  
  
Clint volunteered to deliver my letters, and I thought you would enjoy hearing from all of us.  Enclosed are the letters that I wrote you over the past two months, four in total.  I enjoyed writing them.  I will figure out another way to have letters delivered to you, other than by arrow (Clint informed me that was how he intended to pass these along.  You will have to write and tell me if he did, I’d love to hear your reaction) since that is an amusing, but not sustainable method.    
  
  
I say this in my first letter, but thank you for writing me.  You can’t imagine what it meant to me to get that letter from you.  I hope I return this favor in some small measure.    
  
  
Come home soon Bruce.

****

-Steve  
  
  
I’m pretty sure at this point, Clint has gone to all of us to mention the food-thing, but he wants me to add it to my letter as well.  Thor is not a proper substitute for you when it comes to the kitchen.  I don’t know where you learned to cook like you do Bruce, but I miss it.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce read through the rest of the letters Steve had sent him, unsure if he wanted to start laughing or crying.  The best reaction would probably be a mix of both, and Steve was descriptive enough that he could see all of the events he detailed.  The Tower came alive in his letters.  Tony’s bickering with Clint, Thor’s on-going fight with the coffee maker, Natasha’s threats to Clint.    
  
  
It made him miss his home.  Bruce gathered all of the letters into a small pile and read them all over again.  He had not had a home since his accident.  Yet, without him meaning to let it, Stark Tower had become just that.  His home.  
  
  
He looked around the small hut.  It was easy to imagine hiding here for several more months before moving on.  Yet he knew, if he left this second, there was no attachment to the space.  He wouldn’t miss it.  He would, perhaps, think fondly of it, but he would not miss it.  There was nothing tying him here.    
  
  
Bruce brushed his fingertips over the watch on his left wrist.  The watch that wouldn’t fall off, no matter if he was the Other Guy or not.  The pants Tony had made him so he didn’t have to carry around a spare pair of clothes all of the time.  He smiled.    
  
  
“Jarvis?”    
  
  
The watch took a moment before lighting up like the computer it was.  “Yes Doctor Banner?”    
  
  
“Thank you for the letter that you wrote.”    
  
  
“Of course Doctor Banner.”    
  
  
Bruce rolled out of bed and carefully folded the letters, placing them into his notebook with his research.  Some of the cured and salted meat Steve had brought him went into a side pocket.  He felt giddy.    
  
  
“May I assist with something Doctor Banner?”    
  
  
Bruce stopped his frantic packing and looked around the hut again.  He was itching to be on the move.  There was a clinic in the village that he could give the medical supplies to.  “You already did Jarvis.”  He said, giving one last look around the room.    
  
  
“May I enquire as to what that was sir?”    
  
  
“You reminded me of something I had forgotten.”  Bruce wanted to laugh.  Thor had described it perfectly.  Personal growth and health.  “You all did, actually.”    
  
  
“I take it that I should begin airing out your room Doctor Banner?”    
  
  
“No.”  Bruce knew what he wanted.  It seemed it was as simple as that.  “However, I would recommend cleaning out a few of Tony’s drawers.  I might not have much, but I am going to make room for my things whether he likes it or not.”    
  
  
“Of course Doctor Banner.”    
  
  
Bruce knew that Jarvis was not bothering to hide how pleased he was.  He grinned.  “Jarvis?”  
  
  
“Yes Doctor Banner?”    
  
  
“I’d also suggest having Miss Potts clear Tony’s schedule.  For about a week.  Maybe longer.”    
  
  
“Of course sir.  When should I inform her of this beginning?”    
  
  
“Twenty four hours should do it.”  The Other Guy was pleased and radiating satisfaction.  “Thank you.”  Bruce walked out the front door and didn’t bother shutting it behind him.  He was taking everything important with him.    
  
  
“I look forward to having you safely home once again Doctor Banner.”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had to hand it to Pepper.  The credit card came in handy.  He was even trying not to think about how much he had spent getting back to New York as quickly as possible.  He had used it for exactly what she had specified.    
  
  
Bruce hailed a cab from the airport, ignoring the odd looks he was being given at his worn clothing, giving instructions to take him straight to Stark Tower.  He could barely sit still.  Would the others be glad to see him back?    
  
  
He walked into the lobby and towards the elevators.  Almost home.  He was almost home.  Bruce adjusted his shoulder bag and stepped into the elevator.    
  
  
“Welcome back Doctor Banner.”    
  
  
“No Jarvis.”  Bruce felt another grin start.  He felt lighter than he had in a decade.  The Other Guy was happy for him.  He could feel it.    
  
  
“Sir?”    
  
  
“Improper word choice Jarvis.”    
  
  
“Ah, of course.  My mistake sir.  Welcome home.”    
  
  
Bruce nodded.  Home.  He was home.  “Where is he?”    
  
  
“Basement laboratory sir.”    
  
  
Bruce felt the elevator start to descend.  Perfect.  The elevator doors opened moments later, showing off a glass wall and the laboratory that he and Tony had shared just beyond it.  Tony was in some of his rattiest clothes, hips swaying to the music that Bruce could hear from the other side of the wall.  Perfect.  Jarvis opened the door and he was immediately blasted with AC/DC’s Back in Black.    
  
  
He slipped into the lab and just watched Tony, drinking in the sight of him.    
  
  
 **‘Metal Man OURS.’**  
  
  
Bruce had to agree.  ‘Yeah.  Ours big guy.  Not letting him go again.’  He thought, staring at Tony.    
  
  
 **‘GOOD.’**  
  
  
A dialogue box popped up on the monitor next to him and Bruce turned to look at it in confusion.    
  
  
‘Shall I silence the music Doctor Banner?’  
  
  
Bruce wanted to laugh.  Jarvis, conspiring with him against Tony.  This was clearly the start of a beautiful relationship.  He kept an eye on Tony and typed a response on the on-screen keyboard.    
  
  
‘Yes.  Tell him he has a visitor, but please don’t tell him who yet.’  
  
  
‘Very well Doctor Banner.’  
  
  
The music immediately cut out.  Bruce watched Tony tense and look at the ceiling.  He wanted to lick every inch of Tony’s neck, feel the scratch of his goatee again.    
  
  
“Jarvis?”    
  
  
“You have a visitor sir.”    
  
  
“Unless it’s Pepper, tell them to buzz off.  I’m busy.  Actually, even if it is Pepper, tell her she promised that she wouldn’t bother me until I had been down here more than twenty-four hours.”  Tony frowned.  “Pretty sure it hasn’t been that long.  I would have gotten more coffee.”    
  
  
“Indeed sir.  However, they are being very persistent.”    
  
  
“It’s not Coulson is it?  I thought we already worked out how to make sure that your protocols aren’t overriden again-”  
  
  
Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and pulled him back against his chest.  “No, it isn’t Pepper, it isn’t Coulson, and the world isn’t ending.”  Bruce felt Tony freeze and go stiff in his arms.  He held on tighter, pressing his face to Tony’s neck.    
  
  
“You’re back...?”    
  
  
He tightened his hold, kissing at the spot behind Tony’s ear that he loved.  Tony sagged and melted into his arms  “No.  Not back.”  Tony went tense all over again and Bruce smiled, letting his tongue trace Tony’s ear.  The darker-haired man shivered hard.  “I’m home.”    
  
  
Tony spun around to face Bruce and growled, cupping his face.  “Permanently?”    
  
  
“Well, since you all appear to be starving without me here making you food regularly, yes.”    
  
  
Tony blinked at Bruce for a moment before throwing his head back in a loud laugh.  “That’s why you come back?  Because we missed your cooking?”    
  
  
Bruce grinned and pressed Tony back against his workbench, enjoying the sight of Tony’s eyes going dark with arousal.  “Well, that and because I need to tell someone something important.”    
  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?”    
  
  
He leaned in, pressing their lips together for the briefest moment.  “Love you too.”  Bruce said.  He grinned into the kiss that Tony pulled him closer for.  Yeah.  Perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
~!~Much, Much Later~!~  
  
  
“Bruce?!”    
  
  
Bruce peeked into the pot on the stove and smiled.  Almost finished.  “Yes?”    
  
  
“You’re-”  
  
  
“When did-”  
  
  
“Well, since all of you missed my cooking so much, I figured I had to come home.  Clint, get the bowls down.  Steve, would you set the table and call the others in for dinner?”    
  
  
Clint pumped his fists into the air and moved over to the cabinets.  “Yes!  I knew my method would work!”    
  
  
Bruce smiled and looked at Steve who was still staring at him.    
  
  
“Home?”  
  
  
He should have known that Steve would catch that.  Steve understood.  “Home.”    
  
  
“To stay?”  Steve walked closer and reached out to squeeze Bruce’s shoulder.  
  
  
Bruce nodded.  “For good.”    
  
  
Steve nodded.  “Good.”    
  
  
Bruce turned the burner down and replaced the lid on the large pot of curry.  He grinned at Steve.  It was.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am so sorry to see this end. But I loved writing the ending to a fic that should have been finished a long, long time ago. 
> 
> There will probably be another C/C fic popping up here sometime soon. They do need to confess their undying and stupid amounts of love for each other. I figure they should get around to that sooner rather than later. 
> 
> There may also be a "peek into Bruce's first week back" fic, with insecure Tony who freaks out when Bruce goes to meditate in his new special Hulk room, or when Jarvis alerts Tony to a Hulk-out, but Bruce is safely in his special room, busy smashing a TV that he brought with him (apparently there was some unflattering statements made about Tony on the TV, causing the Hulk-out).....so as you can see. There's still plenty I probably want to write in this verse. We'll see what happens! 
> 
> In the meantime, I love all comments, you have all been wonderful, wonderful readers and I can't wait to write more for you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
